


Finally Home

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: Tumblr writing prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, clearly this is an AU where nothing bad happens, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: A response to a prompt bytelekinetic-hedgehogon tumblr."send me a made-up fic title and i’ll tell you what i would write to go with it" tumblr prompt





	

Varykino, Lake Country; Naboo.

Golden drops of sunlight danced across the tiny wavelets that brushed against the shore, throwing gilded reflections that scattered like stardust on the ceiling of the marble veranda. Sweet as a sigh, slight breezes gathered scents from the cliff-side garden and drifted in through open doors, sending leaves fluttering on the vine-covered colonnade and tugging gently at the pile of clothing, blankets, and sleeping bodies on the silk-draped bed.

Still clad in blaster-scarred under-robes, Anakin inhaled the fragrant air coming from the garden and pressed his face deeper into Padmé’s mass of loose curls, letting the initial scent of ozone and then the spicy-sweet smell of _Padmé_ wash over him in waves. Behind him, Obi-wan tightened his arms around Anakin’s chest, his beard – scruffy and untrimmed after over a month of fighting – prickling through Anakin’s robes until Anakin twitched his shoulders with a grumble. Obi-wan merely clutched tighter, his breath falling out of him in a long gusty sigh. 

Jarred by her boys’ fidgeting, Padmé let out an inquisitive hum, but settled when Anakin’s hand tightened in reassurance on her shoulder and Obi-wan stroked his fingers soothingly over her spine.

Thus entangled, the trio fell deeper into their doze, until even the eddying breezes from the gardens could do little to rouse them. 

High pitched screams from deeper inside the house (moving closer), however, could.

The door to their room rattled and Anakin and Obi-wan groaned in unison, echoed by Padmé’s amused chuckle. 

“They’re your children, Ani,” she mumbled into the pillow. “Did you really expect them to stay quiet for long?”

“Obi-wan can deal with them,” Anakin replied to her hair. “They like him better anyways.”

Obi-wan let out a quiet snort. “‘Obi-wan’ isn’t planning on moving for another week, Anakin. I’m afraid it’s your turn.”

As Anakin grumbled half-heartedly, the rattling stopped, only to be followed by a damning _click_ as the door abruptly unlocked...and burst open.

“Mama! Papa! Dad!” shrieked two five year olds as they leapt upon the bed in a whirlwind of limbs, hair, and laughter. “You’re back, you’re back, you’re back!”

Anakin wheezed as two sets of bony knees impacted his stomach – thankfully avoiding the ache higher in his ribs – but regardless of the pain, he still caught his children in each arm, squishing them to his chest as they squirmed and laughed.

“Luke! Leia!” One of the nursemaids Padmé had hired to stay in the house during long missions followed belatedly through the door, wringing her hands. “I’m sorry, my lady, I tried to keep them in their room, but they snuck out through the window!”

“Why am I not surprised?” Obi-wan murmured as Luke climbed over his sister to attack Obi-wan with a hug. 

Leia pressed herself closer to Anakin, though she leaned into her mother as Padmé kissed her dark hair.

“That’s alright, Isana,” Padmé told the nursemaid. “We’ll take it from here.”

After some rearranging – necessary to accommodate tiny bodies – everyone settled back onto the bed, their quiet murmurs drifting into sweet-scented silence.

~~~~~~~

Ahsoka found them that way the following afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here.](http://starbirdrampant.tumblr.com) Come say hello!
> 
> If you would like to send in a prompt of your own, just let me know what it's for so I don't get a random ask out of the blue!


End file.
